sad_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darking
Darking is the false final boss of the first scenario in Creepy Castle. Character Information Darking is a man who is heavily implied to have had a very painful life. This leads him to become a "king of darkness", inventing a machine known as the Heartbreaker in order to remove emotions from everyone in the world, making everyone serve him. Why It's Sad The fight with him starts off normally, with a climactic boss theme playing. Once Darking takes enough damage, he bursts into tears. He reveals the motive for his actions: to prevent everyone from having to feel the pain he's experienced. He seems to realize that Moth, the main character, is doing the right thing, urging them to keep fighting for what they believe in. After this, the fight is noticeably different, especially when Darking only has two health points remaining: Moth and Darking struggle to overpower each other, and the player is forced to play a more difficult version of a common combat minigame, in which the progress bars fill up very slowly. No matter how well or poorly the player does, Darking can't bring himself to win, and his bar drains to zero as he gives up. This causes him to instantly take one damage, and the player is left to hit the "Attack" button, finishing him off. Other Contributors * After his breakdown, if the player fails one of Darking's combat minigames, on their second try, Darking will slow down to the point where it's almost impossible to fail without trying to do so. It's strongly implied that he has no desire to win the fight. * Moth begins tearing up during Darking's breakdown dialogue, and cries for the rest of the fight. This is especially noticeable when in the final struggle with Darking. * Darking's face fills the screen two different times during the fight, whenever Darking is speaking to Moth. The first time he speaks, he appears to be very frustrated. However, the second time he interjects, his face is streaming with tears, and the music cuts out entirely. This happens very suddenly, and it is the moment he has his breakdown. Dialogue Darking's dialogue before the battle starts: * "It's a shame you arrived so early. The world would have been better for the fruition of my plan." * "Perhaps it too, was fate, bringing you to manifest the ideals opposing my own..." * "Then we'll do what we must. My only option is to clear you from my path, and rebuild the ideal future." Darking's first dialogue interjection, in which he looks enraged. * "Have you even considered the nature of the status quo you protect?! The atrocities we commit to each other?!" * "What kind of destiny do you even think there is for the pathetic life on this earth to inch towards?!" * "People will just destroy themselves over and over again! The only break in the pattern would be perfect unity!" * "Unity has eluded us for millenia, and when we are finally brought to its precipice, you seek to destroy it?" * "Moth, are you truly convinced I am in the wrong? Should I fail..." * "...do you realize how many fates will be sealed to end in murder and tragedy?!" Darking's second dialogue interjection, in which he is crying. * "To...to what extent do you know pain?" (Just before this line appears, the music cuts out completely.) * "Have you ever felt the loss of love? The emptiness that becomes of your soul?" * "People...people would be better off if they didn't have to experience such profound pain!" * "Did you ever feel the anguish, of...of a problem that you couldn't fix? A person who you couldn't help?" * "The torture of watching someone suffer, unable to do anything to stop it?!" * "It's better for no one to ever feel that..." * "It's better to cast away the fleeting sensation of happiness..." * "Than for anyone to ever feel the absolute terror of that pain." (Moth begins crying at this line.) * "...your blade wavers...is that reluctance?" * "..." * "Moth..." * "I am not going to stop working towards my goals. I will rebuild, over and over again, if I have to." * "Even if I shouldn't...I know I shouldn't...it takes a villain to break the heart of everyone in the world." * "But I am willing to be that villain..." * "...that king of darkness..." * "...so no one else will ever have to go through what I did..." * "So fight, Moth...fight to protect what you know in your heart is right..." * "Just as I will fight to protect what I believe in." * "We must fight until only one ideal remains!" (Heart Heist begins to play at this line.) Category:Sad Battles Category:Bosses Category:Creepy Castle Battles